Check Yes, Ashley
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Life had its ways of surprising people... but when they leave, why did they? (Set in late 2016, co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Two Pink Lines

Ashley Hardy paced around the bathroom in her and Seth Rollins' hotel room, looking at the two tests that sat on the bathroom sink.

Usually she put down the fact she was late down to the stress of being on the road all the time and Amanda was the same way.

But Ash had never been more than a week late.

She also knew that her brothers and Amanda would kill Seth because they only been together for 10 months.

After pacing for another minute, with the sick feeling in her stomach, the timer went off. Ashley slowly reaching over and picking up the two tests, both having two pink lines in them.

"No, no, no." Ashley muttered shaking the tests with no changes. Ashley sinking to her knees and crying in the middle of the bathroom floor.

When Seth returned, he automatically flew into a panic when he could hear Ashley crying in the bathroom, trying to open the bathroom door but finding it's locked.

"Ash babe! What's wrong?!" Seth called out, before the door unlocked and it slowly opened. "Ash what's…" He started to say before seeing the two test in her hands.

"They're both positive. I'm a week and a half late, so I took them just to be sure." Ashley explained before Seth pulled her into his arms. "I'm so scared Seth."

"Ssh I know babe and I'm scared too." Seth whispered, before he guided her to the bed and laid her on it. "We'll figure this out."

"They'll kill you, Mandy, Jeff, Matt, Dad. We haven't even been together for a year yet." Ashley replied.

"Ash you are in shock and I'm know they'll kill me." Seth said before he cuddled up next to her.

"Seth please don't leave me. I can't do this without you." Ashley responded .

"And I'm not going anywhere. If it means that much to you, I'll run away with you." Seth replied , Ashley looking up at him.

"You would?" Ashley asked, wiping a couple tears away.

"Yes I would, I love you." Seth answered before he kissed her forehead.

"Then let's do. Let's get out of here and don't look back. If we go now no one will know." Ashley responded.

"Are you sure? What about our families?" Seth asked.

"Doesn't matter anymore. We've got one of our own now." Ashley responded , gently placing Seth's hand onto her stomach and Seth smiled.

"Alright let's do then." Seth said.

"For real?" Ashley asked.

"Yes if you want to run away then lets go." Seth replied , Ashley kissing him.

"God I love you." Ashley responded before the two grabbed their suitcases and started to pack up their things.

When they reached the bus station, a storm had hit and the rain was coming down hard. They grabbed their suitcases out of the trunk of the taxi and ran in not minding they were getting wet.

"What bus are you two wanting to catch?" The lady at the counter asked.

"Any bus that is leaving is leaving very soon." Seth answered before looking back at Ashley who was sitting down a hand resting on her stomach.

"Next bus is heading to Boston, leaving in 10 minutes." The lady responded.

"We'll take it." Seth replied before paying for the tickets and walking over to Ashley. "We're off to Boston. Just you, me and our baby." He said before they kissed.

The two sat together on the bus, they're hands entwined together, Ashley's head resting on Seth's left shoulder, the two looking forward to their new lives.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

"Ashley Louise Hardy! You open this door right now!" Jeff yelled as Matt banged on the door, waking 35 year old Finn and 26 year old Amanda up.

"I'll try her." Matt responded before ringing Ashley and then they heard _Similar Creatures_ start to play in the room. "Her phone is definitely in there."

"I'll try Seth." Jeff said, before ringing Seth's phone and hearing his ringtone go off in the room. " Well, fuck." He muttered.

"Who leaves their phones behind these days?" Matt asked, before he started to bang on the door again.

Amanda and Finn sat up and got up out of the bed, Amanda put her robe on after pulling her black satin hiphugger panties and Finn's _Balor Club Worldwide_ shirt on as Finn pulled his boxers and pajama pants on as Amanda went into the adjoining room and grabbed the phones.

"Who goes and bangs their fists against the door at 9 in the damn morning?" Finn responded.

"Two brothers who have no damn patience..." Amanda replied before she opened the door. "Ash and Seth aren't here, guys. What's going on?" She replied after setting the phones on the table, rubbing her sleepy eyes as the brothers walked in and Jeff closed the door.

She had figured that Ashley and Seth had just forgotten their phones out of tiredness and would come back for them.

"They're gone." Matt explained .

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" Amanda questioned as she started to wake up more.

"There's no suitcases, no clothes, nothing. They've packed up and left." Matt answered.

"Okay, okay, calm down. They might've headed back to Iowa or to stay with friends for a bit." Amanda replied as Jeff saw that the bed was disheveled and the condom packet was nearby. "Don't start, Jeff." She responded, before Jeff went into the adjoining room and into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna gut the son of a bitch!" Jeff yelled.

"Me, what did I do?!" Finn responded as Jeff returned to the room.

"Not you, I mean Seth." Jeff answered.

"Look, protection doesn't always work, alright? Chances are, they tried to be safe- Matt, don't touch me!" Amanda responded, snapping at Matt a bit when he lightly touched her right wrist as Matt had seen restraint marks.

"Sorry." Matt replied before he glared at Finn.

"Bloody hell, let it sink in for a bit that Mandy and Ash are grown and can see and be intimate with whoever they choose." Finn responded as he rested his right hand on Amanda's lower back.

"I don't know who is worse Kyle or Seth." Jeff muttered.

"Well, Kyle is thankfully dead. Guys, Ash is scared. And Seth is too... hopefully, becoming a dad could shake some sense into him. It scared you and Beth, Jeff. And you too, Matt… and it will again because I know Reby is pregnant. You boys are being, and I will say it, fucking hypocrites!" Amanda replied.

"Hypocrites?! Why you would call us that?!" Jeff demanded.

"You want Ash to stay your kid sister forever!" Amanda responded angrily.

"She's right. Ash and Seth are gonna protect their baby." Finn replied.

"We've already nearly lost her twice, we're not losing her again." Matt responded , Amanda turning pissed and slapping him hard across the face. "Ow, damn it!" He yelled.

"You better not force her into an abortion!" Amanda growled, Matt turning rattled as he hadn't meant it that way… but he could see he struck a nerve with Amanda.

"That's not what I meant. I meant them doing this whole running away thing." Matt said as he rubbed his face.

"Well we need to try to find them and talk them off the ledge. Can you go wait for us in the lobby?" Finn responded, Matt and Jeff leaving and Finn closing the door. "You looked like you wanted to bash his head in." He replied as he rubbed Amanda's shoulders.

"I know it's too early in our relationship to think about kids… but what if it doesn't ever happen?" Amanda responded, Finn pulling her into his arms and the two holding each other.

"Nothing is ever impossible, love." Finn replied before they kissed.


	2. Reassurance

"Well those two kept their changed relationship secret." Matt muttered.

"Are you actually steamed about that? Matt, people have hated their closeness for two years. And we have to focus… Mandy's right, we need to talk to them calmly." Jeff responded as they sat down.

"I still want to punch him in the face, it would have been his idea for them to run." Matt said.

"Or Ash's. People run when they get truly scared. Or are hated for something that's natural to them." Jeff responded.

"Is that to imply that Mandy and Finn will run when people find out about them seeing each other?" Matt asked.

"You saw those marks on Mandy's wrists and wanted to murder Balor. I saw that look in your eyes, Matt." Jeff responded.

"She's as much our little sis as Ash is, I can't believe he tied her to the bed or that Mandy is okay with that!" Matt replied in a low and angry tone.

"Would've been worse if we barged in on them." Jeff responded.

It was a while later that they saw Finn and Amanda, who were ready for the day and Finn putting the WWE Universal Championship in his duffel bag and zipping it.

"Okay, we called a few bus stations and someone said that a couple matching their description was on the 6 am bus to Boston." Finn explained.

"Had a feeling that they would be avoiding beaches, too much of a risk for Ash to be seen." Jeff said.

"Well both Boston and West Newbury aren't too far from beaches actually. Lot of couples go towards those areas at times either on their way to New York or Maine or just on vacation… the spirit of Massachusetts is the spirit of America." Amanda replied.

"Right, you grew up about 4 hours from Martha's Vineyard." Matt replied.

"That could be where they're headed after they rest up. It's quiet, weather's a bit chilly this time of year but comfortable." Amanda responded before they left.

Ashley and Seth had gotten into the hotel room in Boston… and Ashley smiled at seeing Martha's Vineyard in the distance.

"When Mandy and I got a bit older, her parents would sometimes take us to the island… she loves it there, so peaceful." Ashley responded, Seth coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do you want to head out there one day?" Seth asked.

"Yeah but right now I just want to sleep in something more comfortable then a bus seat." Ashley said.

"Same here." Seth responded before they kissed and stretched out on the bed.

Looking through the mirror, Matt could see that Amanda and Finn were huddled together for extra warmth and could hear them talking in Irish.

"See? They're happy." Jeff responded quietly.

"Don't start." Matt responded.

"Just pointing out, brother." Jeff replied before they saw Finn and Amanda kiss… and Matt slammed on the horn to scare them.

"Fuck's sake, Matt!" Amanda muttered, Finn's left hand on Amanda's chest to soothe her racing heart.

"You trying to give all of us heart attacks?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Focus. You need to focus on the GPS and those two need to not get all hot and heavy in the back." Matt replied.

"Are they normally hostile, love?" Finn whispered.

"My biological brothers are much more hostile at times. And my dad has a gun collection." Amanda explained quietly before she answered her phone. "Luke, hey." She responded.

"Hey where are you? Kota has been banging on your hotel door for the past 5 minutes." Luke said.

"We went looking for Ash and Seth, can't find them." Amanda explained, which made Dakota's head snap up.

"Maybe having two overprotective brothers has finally pushed Ash to her limits." Dakota said.

"Wait hold up, Ashley and Seth ran away?" Luke asked.

"It's a long story as to why but yes. Mandy and I might take off next if everyone goes berserk over us." Finn responded, Amanda tiredly resting her head on his shoulder.

"Aha! I knew it!" Luke said.

"Yeah. Now please be quiet about it?" Amanda questioned.

"You got it, Tiny." Luke replied before they hung up.

"Finn's young fan girls have turned abusive, haven't they?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Amanda replied.

At the same time, Seth checked his untraceable phone after taking a shower... and saw a headline on TMZ.

' _."They're together, I heard them going at it last night!", fan claims about rumored WWE couple Finn Balor and Amanda Cena.'_

"Does it also say _"No other info is available at this time."_?" Ashley asked after waking up and sitting up.

"Yep it sure does." Seth said.

"Fans, some are good others like to cause trouble." Ashley said.

"True." Seth responded.

"But you still worry about her safety. Finn is a good boyfriend to her, Seth, I would've ran him off if he wasn't." Ashley replied, Seth looking at her.

"You knew?" Seth asked.

"Since last night. Caught them kissing in the hallway." Ashley responded.

"And you didn't tell me why?" Seth asked.

"Because I had more issues going on at the time." Ashley said.

"Right, the baby." Seth responded before they kissed.

"In another year or two… I'm hoping they'll have a child of their own. Maybe sooner, Mandy might get baby fever before we know it." Ashley replied.

"If you are happy for them and I am too." Seth said.

"Glad to know that." Ashley responded. "I'm gonna go clean off and then we need to find something to eat." She replied before grabbing a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Seth looked at his phone, tempted to dial Amanda's number… but he didn't.

"He makes you happy, kiddo… I'm a damn idiot for thinking otherwise." Seth whispered.

Matt slowed the speed of the Equinox once they were in Boston and saw that Amanda and Finn were asleep in the back seat.

"I know… I don't want to wake them either." Jeff responded quietly.

"We'll just let them sleep while we figure out where to go." Matt said.

"Ash and Seth would have gone to the nearest hotel from the bus stop. You know as well I do Ashley never sleeps in a car or on a bus because she can't get comfy." Jeff said.

"Yeah." Matt replied, glancing at Amanda and Finn and smiling.

"Looks like someone is coming to his senses." Jeff said.

"Oh shut up." Matt said.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Ashley had just finished applying her foundation when the sickness hit her. Seth running into the bathroom and holding her hair back as Ashley threw up in the sink.

"It's okay babe, just let it all out." Seth said before Ashley stopped and wiped her hands across her mouth, Seth grabbing a glass of water. "Go sit down and drink I'll clean this up." He said, Ashley nodding.

The car stopped outside and Matt turned the radio up before Amanda and Finn got out and headed into the hotel.

Ashley headed back to the room and heard _With A Little Help From My Friends_ by Joe Cocker playing… and knew who listened to 60s music.

"Aw crap." Ashley muttered.

"You feel sick again?!" Seth asked.

"Nope they found us, I think." Ashley said.

"What? How?" Seth said before running out into the room and hearing the music as well. "If we stay quiet and somehow manage to sneak out, they'll never know." He whispered, Ashley nodding while resting a hand on her stomach.

The two grabbed their things and headed out.


	3. Just Want To Talk

As they were leaving the hotel, they saw Amanda and Finn with Amanda's right hand in Finn's left one.

"Slow down." Amanda replied.

"No way. You only hunted us down so you can kill him." Ashley said.

"No, we didn't, we got worried. Come on, give us more credit than that, we talked Matt and Jeff out of killing Seth." Amanda responded.

"Worried about what exactly? We were both doing fine." Seth asked.

"Worried we'd never see our niece or nephew." Finn responded, Seth laughing humorlessly.

"So is it just you two or did they come as well?" Ashley asked.

"All four. Finn, what makes you think that-" Seth responded.

"Squash the disrespect, Seth. He wants to be part of yours and Ash's baby's life like I do." Amanda replied.

"This is one of the reasons why we left in the first place." Ashley said.

"Fine… cut your oldest friend and your brothers out of your kid's life. Let's go." Amanda replied before she and Finn left, Ashley having seen the hurt look in her eyes.

"Damn, I didn't mean it like that." Ashley responded.

When Matt and Jeff found Amanda and Finn, they found both at a boardwalk and walked over… and saw Amanda with tears running down her face.

"You know… I'd let you both be a part of mine and Mandy's children's lives in a heartbeat. Ash, not so much." Finn responded.

"No that can't be true, Ashley would never cut us out." Jeff said.

"She said that _we_ were a reason they left!" Amanda replied, Finn brushing her tears away as he held her. "He took my sister away from me…"

"No! You are lying!" Jeff yelled after slapping Amanda, Finn grabbing Jeff and punching him.

"Keep your damn hands off her!" Finn shouted after helping Amanda up and keeping her behind him.

"I'm just trying to slap some sense into her!" Jeff yelled after wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"Both of you need to calm down!" Matt responded before he turned to Finn and Amanda. "Finn, go take Mandy somewhere to calm her."

Finn nodded and he and Amanda left, Jeff turning to Matt.

"How can Ash just hurt Mandy like that?" Jeff responded.

"How dare you slap her?! And you know what, to hell with Seth! I'm gonna go punch him in the face and then drag our sister home!" Matt replied before he saw Seth… and then walked over and punched him. "Had to get back at Mandy for what you thought was wrong, huh?!" He growled.

"Matt what the fuck?!" Ashley exclaimed before Jeff picked her up over his shoulders. "Put me down asshole!"

Jeff did and then looked at her.

"Mandy is in tears, convinced you kicked her out of your life!" Jeff explained.

"I didn't mean it like that! They were fighting with us over Finn having a part of our baby's life! I'm so fucking tired of them fighting!" Ashley yelled.

"Then you should've told her that. Finn took her somewhere to calm her." Matt explained.

"Damn, I hope she's not drinking." Ashley responded before a couple tears ran down her face. "Why am I crying?"

"Two words, guilt and hormones." Jeff responded.

At a nearby 50s style diner, Finn and Amanda were in a booth with both drinking coffee.

"They can sort it out amongst themselves, they're adults… we've got to get back on the tour." Amanda responded after they paid for their coffee, grabbed their things and left the diner… and Finn lightly tugged on her right hand.

"How about you and I go find the nearest ferry, go to Martha's Vineyard and enjoy some time to ourselves? We both need it, love." Finn suggested, Amanda smiling before they headed to the rental car, got in and drove off.

They got the tickets for the ferry and grabbed their things before they got onto it… and it left with them aboard.

' _Don't want me and Finn around you and your baby, huh? Okay then. No problem there.'_ Amanda thought as her right hand entwined with Finn's left hand and they kissed.

 _ **A few hours later…**_

The rented Traverse had crossed into the beach town line as Finn and Amanda looked at each other.

"So quiet this time of year." Amanda replied with a smile.

"Nothing like home." Finn responded before they kissed. "That girl and those boys will fly into a panic because we didn't tell them we were leaving. I wouldn't be too surprised if they're packing their bags right now."

"I doubt it… I can't believe that Jeff slapped me." Amanda replied as Finn entwined his right hand with her left one… and he saw the bruise on her face.

"I hope Ashley knocks his teeth out!" Finn growled.

"I think you did that to him earlier." Amanda responded.

"Rightly so, no one puts their hands on you like that." Finn replied before they kissed.

Back in Boston, Seth found a note attached to the group's rental car and picked it up, recognising Finn's handwriting.

' _You all are on your own in this, leave me and my girl out of it!'_

"Son of a bitch!" Seth hissed angrily before he headed back to the others.

"They left?" Ashley asked.

"Damn it Jeff, why'd you have to go and slap Mandy?!" Matt responded, Ashley turning and punching Jeff.

"You don't ever hurt our little sister again!" Ashley replied angrily.

"Ash, do you know of anywhere they would go?" Seth asked, Ashley nodding.

"Martha's Vineyard. It's quiet this time of year, mostly locals." Ashley answered.

"I think you two should head on back home, give them space." Matt responded.

"What, why?" Ashley asked.

"Because she's upset and Seth pushes her buttons too much!" Matt answered.

"She's my sister! Don't you tell me what to do!" Ashley said.

"You know if you two didn't run away none of this would happened! In fact if you didn't get pregnant we wouldn't be in this mess!" Matt yelled.

"See?! Now that is the number one reason why we left was because of how you guys would react!" Seth yelled.

"You're forgetting something, Matt… it takes two to make a child." Ashley responded before she and Seth left.

"Seaplane or ferry boat?" Seth asked.

"Ferry boat." Ashley responded before she dialed Amanda's number… but got her voicemail.

" _Hey, it's me, leave a message. But if you want to yell, hang up."_

"Why would I yell at you, you are my sister. I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just tired of us fighting." Ashley said before hanging up. "God damn it." She muttered before wiping a couple tears away.

"She'll calm down. Sometimes she just needs to get it out of her system." Seth responded before they kissed.

"Yeah I know." Ashley said.

Amanda and Finn were curled up on the bed in their room, Finn holding her and lightly stroking her hair.

"This could've been handled a lot better." Amanda responded quietly, snuggling closer to Finn and her left arm around his waist… and Finn pulling her on top of him before they kissed.

They pulled their clothes off one at a time and Finn grabbed a condom, knowing that they both needed to unwind.

He lightly clipped his teeth along Amanda's neck and left collarbone, Amanda closing her eyes and mewling at the feeling as Finn had hiked Amanda's right leg up around his back to allow easier access thrusted himself into her.

Amanda had arched her back and ran her nails down Finn's back as he dug his nails into her hips… he could feel his hardened manhood being squeezed and knew Amanda wasn't going to hold on much longer.

The two screamed out in pleasure as they crashed from their natural highs and Finn turned them to their sides before he removed himself from her and wrapped his arms around a breathless Amanda after pulling the condom off of him and throwing it away in the nearby light blue tiny trash can.

Sex couldn't solve everything but it damn sure made them feel better.


End file.
